Avatar: The Next Generation
by Umbreon56
Summary: This story is a sequel to a previous series I wrote entitled Avatar: The Parallels. The Next Generation focuses on the children of the OCs features in that story. Jade the daughter of Red and Honora the daughter of Tikaani have an unbreakable friendship. But can that friendship withstand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1: Red

**The first couple chapters of this sequel series are going to be relatively short, focusing on the proposals and marriages of the main characters of the story, followed by brief summaries of their children. This is mostly due to the fact that I want this series to focus mostly on the children of the main characters: hence the title** ** _The Next Generation_** **.**

Red's POV:

I looked out over the forest, smiling. The treetops were turning red again, another fall passing by on our progress here. Scaffolds rose from the trees, the completion of the construction coming closer with each passing day. As the sun set, I saw the construction workers Jet and I had gathered from the nearby town of Gaipan start to descend, making their way back home towards their village. This construction was only possible because Jet had spared their village from the dam flood he planned to cause all those years ago.

That was exactly four years ago. Now, the year was 103 AG and Jet and I were both twenty years old. So much had happened since then. The Harmony Restoration movement had been launched at the end of the war in an attempt to remove the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, but this action, meant to bring peace, only started a resistance among the citizens in the colonies. Aang resolved this issue, allowing the colonies to stay in place so the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens could live side by side, unknowingly taking the first steps to form the future United Republic of Nations. Toph founded the Beifong Metalbending Academy and was traveling around the Earth Kingdom looking for new students: her and Aang were long-distancing their relationship for the time being. Ryuu, Katara, and Sokka were at the South Pole working towards rebuilding the Southern Water tribe. Ryuu and Tikaani's father had gone with them, eager to finally return to his birth tribe.

Zuko and Tikaani had been through a lot in the past four years as well. Most notably the journey that Team Avatar went on to find Zuko's mother. Tikaani and Ursa got along swimmingly, and Tikaani also had a very strong relationship with Kiyi, Zuko's younger half-sister. The amount of assassination attempts on Zuko's life was allegedly the highest it had ever been for a Fire Lord's first year in the position, but as the years past, the number thankfully declined. Two years after the war, Suki and the Kyoshi warriors had to stand active guard duty at the palace every night. By now, however, they had returned to their rightful place on Kyoshi Island.

With so much going on, it's no surprise that Jet and I found something constructive to do as well. A few weeks after the war ended, we moved back to the Freedom Fighter's base in Gaipan Forest. Smellerbee and Longshot had done an excellent job of keeping the place in order while Jet and I were traveling with the Avatar. As soon as we got back, I shared my plan for the Freedom Fighters with everyone there: the plan to turn our forest into Freedom City-a city in the trees. People from all nations would come from far and wide, seeking shelter, an escape, or even a new home. The work was slow-going, more difficult than I originally imagined. But the Freedom Fighters loved the idea. They pitched in as much as they could spare to help see the plan come to fruition. And after three years, it was almost complete.

Freedom City would be part of the United Republic of Nations. A place of peace and prosperity, where benders and non-benders could live together in harmony. That was the idea, anyway. I wondered if it was a realistic goal. Would Freedom City be subject to the same downfalls as republic city? I hoped not?

"Red?" A soft voice cut through the evening air. I turned my head to see Jet making his way onto the roof of the treehouse we shared, where I often sat to watch the sun set on the construction site. I smiled as Jet sat next to me on the edge of the roof. "You've been spending a lot of time up here lately." He observed.

I nodded. "It's almost complete." I paused, frowning. "Do you think anyone will come?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Of course people will come. You can't get a view like this just anywhere." He motioned his head towards the setting sun. I turned to watch the sun slip slowly behind the horizon. The horizon maintained its orange glow. Purple, blue, and black mixed with yellow, white, and orange on the horizon, creating a beautiful canvas of light.

I smiled. _He's right. You can't get a view like that just anywhere._

"Red." Jet spoke my name again and I turned to look at him. He seemed a bit nervous, which wasn't normal for him.

"Yes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him. _What's going on? Jet hasn't acted so nervous since he first asked me out on an official date._

"Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened in shock. This was the _last_ thing I had been expecting. "Yes!" I blurted in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes!" I added, just in case the first yes hadn't been clear enough. Jet laughed. I smiled from ear to ear. I didn't even care that he didn't have a ring—I didn't even know if that tradition had started yet in this universe. _Jet and I are getting married!_

"Calm down." Jet eased as soon as he stopped laughing. He also wore a wide, warm smile. I leaned onto his shoulder and took a deep breath calming myself. There would be so many decisions to make, so many things to plan—or were there? I had no idea how weddings worked in this world, and I was sure Jet had never been to one. I had a thousand questions.

But I only asked one: "When?"

"You decide." Jet answered, still smiling. "Whenever you want is fine by me."

"We should get married in the spring." I answered, turning back towards the construction sight, which was now just a black silhouette against a dark purple sky. "The construction will be done by then."

"That's fine by me."

"RED!" Tikaani cried in excitement as she burst through the door of my treehouse. She threw her arms around me in an ecstatic hug of joy. I returned the gesture much less enthusiastically. "What's up? It's been nearly a year since I've last seen you and that's all you've got?"

"I'm stressed!" I replied, letting out a sigh. "I haven't seen a wedding take place in this time period of the Avatarverse. I have no idea what weddings are supposed to be like here!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tikaani inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you always complain about how weddings in the modern world are social constructions meant to draw in profits by taking advantage of to-be-married couples?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually, Li came up with that, I just agreed with her. But that's beside the point."

"I don't see how it's besides the point." Tikaani retorted before I had a chance to continue. "You and Jet have a chance to make up your own wedding rituals and traditions that no one has ever seen before."

I paused for a moment. "That's a good point… And Jet's never been to a wedding before either, so he won't know what to expect." I smiled deviously. "Let's start planning."

I watched the sun rise on a fresh spring day from my treehouse window. The construction of Freedom City had finally come to completion a few days ago. All Jet and I needed now were people willing to fill the houses we'd built. We needed people who wanted to call this city their home. As of yet hardly anyone knew of its existence. But what better way to draw in a crowd than having a wedding on the opening day?

That was today of course.

I paced back and forth across the creaky wooden floor, my nerves piling up. I was so excited that this day was finally here—but at the same time, I couldn't quell the wave of worried rising up inside me. What if something went wrong? What if some of the wedding preparations mysteriously vanished? What if Walt got into the food and ate it all? What if no one wanted to live in Freedom City after the event was over?

"Stop pacing. It's not like you." Tikaani spoke up from where she stood watching a few feet away.

I scoffed. "Show me a woman who doesn't pace on her wedding day."

Tikaani laughed. "Fair point. But in all seriousness, if you're worried about something you can just tell me."

"I'm worried about everything." I sighed. "I know it's not like me. I'm confident and bold and determined, never worried. But today isn't just my wedding day! It's also the _opening day of Freedom City_. Both of those things combined are very worrying."

"I'm sure a lot of people will want to live here once they see the place." Tikaani reasoned, smiling. "Besides, a lot of people are still recovering from the war. A lot of people who lost their homes still haven't found new ones. Freedom City will give them hope."

I smiled. "Thanks, Tikaani." Tikaani opened her mouth, but a loud bell sounded in the distance, drowning out her words. "That's the cue! It's time to head towards the plaza of Freedom City."

The plaza of Freedom City was the one part of the city that had a connection leading to every other section of the city. It was a large platform stationed between four of the largest and oldest trees in the forest. The branches above the platform were thinner than in other areas, so the sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees, sending a beautiful array of green light cascading across the plaza. Other smaller platforms surrounded it, each leading to a different part of the city. Though the extra platforms could also be used to view the wedding in case extra guests showed up. The plaza was the perfect place for our wedding, and the perfect place to show Freedom City to the rest of the world.

Tikaani and I arrived at the plaza to see that all of the guests had arrived and were in their seats. The guests included all the members of Team Avatar, the Freedom Fighters, and many other people we had met on our journey with Aang. There were also some people within the crowd who I had never met. _They must be here to see Freedom City._

"There are a lot of people down there." Tikaani acknowledged. Her eyes fell on the empty seat next to Zuko. "I guess I should go blend in now. Have fun with your grand entrance." Tikaani climbed down the stairs leading to the plaza platform. I brought my fingers to my mouth, letting out a sharp whistle. Walt dropped down from the branches above me and I climbed onto his back, allowing him to fly me to a high branch overlooking the plaza. There was no aisle for me to walk down. Jet and I were doing things very differently.

I grabbed onto a vine that was firmly attached to my branch and waited eagerly for the next signal. A few minutes later, the bell chimed again, echoing through the forest. I took a deep breath and stepped off the branch, clinging to the vine for dear life. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I swooped down towards the plaza in a circular motion. Jet swung down from a tree on the other side of the plaza. As we did so, more vines dropped down from above, swinging back and forth. Jet and I hopped from one vine to another effortlessly, swinging around in intricate circles, dancing through the treetops until finally we both grabbed hold of the same vine and coasted into the plaza. The audience gaped in awe, then began cheering at the display.

"That's enough, everyone!" Jet silenced the crowd after the applause had gone on for a bit. He turned towards me and I turned towards him. "Red, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, through good times and bad. Will you take me to be your husband?"

Jet held his right hand out towards me and I took it with my right. "I will. Jet… I love you will all of my heart. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you, no matter the circumstances. Will you take me to be your wife?" I held out my left hand towards him and he took it with his left. Our fingers interlocked, our arms forming an infinity sign between us.

"I will." Our hands still interlocked, we leaned into a kiss. The crowd cheered. We separated.

Tikaani and Longshot stood up. Longshot remained silent as Tikaani spoke. "In front of these witnesses, you are now recognized as man and wife." Longshot nodded, smiling, as he and Tikaani both raised a red rose into the air. They came forward from the crowd and Longshot handed his rose to me, while Tikaani handed her rose to Jet, their seals of approval on our relationship.

I stared into Jet's eyes, feeling like the happiest woman alive. "That's it. We're married." My smiled widened and I felt tears of joy rising from within me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jet responded as we shared another kiss.

Their Children:

Red and Jet get married young at the age of twenty. Due to their ages, they decide to wait a few years before they start having kids. Even though they got married in the spring of 104 AG, Red and Jet don't have their first kid until five years later in the summer of 109 AG. Red and Jet have the most amount of kids out of anyone else in Team Avatar, as they end up having six kids in total.

[Important Note: Upon arriving in Freedom City, people are free to change their names, similar to how members of the Freedom Fighters are free to change their names upon joining the Freedom Fighters. Children born in Freedom City are given birth names, but they are allowed to change their birth names when they reach the age of 13.]

Jade (109 AG)- Jade is the firstborn daughter of Red and Jet. She has reddish-brown hair like her mother, but with the same messy style as Jet's. She looks more like her father than her mother, especially as far as her height is concerned. Personality-wise, she shares a lot in common with her mother, though she will never admit it.

Trick (113 AG)- Trick is the firstborn son of Red and Jet. He looks a lot like his mother, but has Jet's hair color and eye color. Trick loves playing pranks on other members of the Freedom Fighters, and can often be caught tampering with the transportation vines spread throughout the city. Dren was his birth name, but he changed it when he came of age.

Sheil (115)- Sheil is the second-born son of Red and Jet. Appearance-wise, he shares features from both his mother and father that are evenly mixed. He has black eyes like Jet, with long reddish-brown hair like Red, usually pulled back in a tight man-bun. He is known for his patience and work ethic. He also stands out among Red and Jet's children as their first firebender, which came as quite the shock to both Red and Jet.

Kanan and Daruka (119)- Kanan and Daruka are the third and fourth-born sons of Red and Jet. They're most commonly referred to as "the twins". They're identical and completely inseparable. They look a lot like their father, but have brown eyes like their mother.

Karma (122)- Karma is the second-born daughter and the final child of Red and Jet. She looks a lot like her mother but is personality-wise more similar to her father. She is the second firebender born into the family, and is very close to Sheil as a result of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Tikaani

Tikaani's POV:

Something was up with Zuko. I could tell. I could _always_ tell. I passed by the turtle duck pond for what seemed like the fifth time in the past minute. Pacing in the garden always brought me back to the turtle duck pond. I sighed and sat under the large tree that sheltered the pond, watching the turtle ducks swim in pointless circles. I smiled. _No matter how I down feel, watching the turtle ducks always calms me._ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my nerves easing as I listened to them quacks and the sound of their feet splashing through the water.

Being the Fire Lord's girlfriend was surprisingly stressful. I was expected to go to every event with Zuko, no matter the occasion. For an introvert, it was a nightmare. But being with Zuko… That made it all worth it.

Recently, though, Zuko had been acting strange. He had become nervous and jittery, which very uncharacteristic of him. But there was more. He'd been acting secretive. I saw him whispering with Ursa in a dark corner a few nights ago. When I asked him what was going on, he said he was tired and needed to go to bed, which was an obvious lie. _Zuko is a terrible liar_. On top of it all, he'd been sending out more fire hawks than usuall. Whenever I asked about it, he claimed that it was highly confidential Fire Lord business, which was another complete and total lie. Zuko was lying to me on a regular basis. Zuko _never_ lied to me. Or at least he used to never lie to me.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Zuko's voice drew me away from my reflections. I frowned at him. "Tikaani? What's wrong?"

"You've been keeping secrets from me." I accused, letting the anger creep into my voice. My hands curled into fists. "I know that you're the Fire Lord now and you can't tell me every detail of your life. But-"

"Hey, it's okay." Zuko soothed as he sat next to me, which was the last thing I wanted right now. "You have a reason to be upset. I haven't been completely honest with you lately." I looked into his eyes and all my anger at him almost melted away. But before it did I grabbed on to a sliver of it. _I'm allowed to be angry with him._ "The truth is, I've been waiting for the perfect time to ask you..."

The sliver of anger disappeared, replaced instantly by curiosity. "Ask me what?"

"Tikaani… Will you marry me?" Zuko asked. I gasped as he reached into his robe and pulled out a golden Fire Nation hair piece, crafted especially to match the Fire Nation necklace that I wore. I hugged him and kissed him, then finally pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded, smiling too widely for me to say anything. I blushed a bit. "Zuko, you have great timing."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

We had to plan the wedding pretty quickly so we could get married before I started to show. Luckily, the royal wedding planner took his job _very_ seriously. Zuko and I were married within a month. We had a traditional Fire Nation wedding, which was to be expected of the Fire Lord. All our friends showed up. My father, Ryuu, Katara, Red, Jet, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Ursa, Kiyi, and Ikem all managed to fit in the front row. Ryuu was Zuko's best man, and Red was the maid of honor. It was perfect.

But the most perfect thing in the world was the little boy that was born seven months later.

Their Children:

Tikaani and Zuko got married in the spring of 106 AG, both of them at the age of twenty two. As can be seen from the excerpt, Tikaani and Zuko have their first kid pretty early on in their marriage, and they don't stop there. Tikaani and Zuko end up having five kids, the second most amount of kids out of everyone in Team Avatar.

When naming their kids, Tikaani and Zuko try to work together. Most of their children's names result from long conversations between the two of them about name meanings and associations.

Lu Ten II (106 AG)- Lu Ten II is the firstborn son of Tikaani and Zuko. He is named after Iroh's son who died during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. He is a firebender. He looks a lot like Zuko, but has lighter brown hair which he gets from his mother. He also has a darker skin tone than most people from the Fire Nation. Personality wise, Lu Ten loves joking around and goofing off, though he can be serious when the occasion arises. Lu Ten prefers to solve problems philosophically, and doesn't like to rely on violence or bending to solve all his problems. He loves traveling and studying different cultures.

Honora (109 AG)- Honora is the firstborn daughter of Tikaani and Zuko. Honora looks eerily similar to Azula. Mai and Ty Lee often feel uneasy around her due to the similarity she bares to their old tormentor. She even has blue firebending. However, Honora also has blue eyes, which she inherited from her mother. Honora shares some important personality traits with her aunt as well, as she is manipulative and usually will not accept defeat no matter the circumstances. Despite all this, Honora has a good heart, and everything she does is meant to protect those she loves, even if it is a little misguided at times.

Aki (114 AG)- Aki is the second-born daughter of Tikaani and Zuko. She is their only non-bending child. Aki looks a lot like her mother, but has her father's eyes and hair color. Like Lu Ten II, she has a darker skin tone. Aki is somewhat of a loner, and tends to stick to herself. She suffers from depression and insecurity due to the fear that she'll never be able to live up to her parent's legacy. She often feels overshadowed by her siblings, and even in childhood she was often singled out as the "weird" or "odd" one by palace employees.

Destiny (119 AG)- Destiny is the third-born daughter of Tikaani and Zuko and their only waterbending child. Her appearance is an even mixture of Zuko and Tikaani's features, as well as an even mix of their skin tones. She has her mother's eyes and father's hair color. She loves playing with her hair and often wears it in different styles each day. She has a sunny disposition, and tends to look at the glass half-full. She is an optimist in the fullest sense of the term.

Ren (123 AG)- Ren is the second-born son of Tikaani and Zuko. He is a firebender, and is the splitting image of his father. He looks up to Lu Ten and tries to act like him, but personality-wise, he takes more after his mother.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuu

Ryuu's POV:

I knocked impatiently on the door to Sokka's hut. _What could be taking him so long?_ I shivered a bit, pulling the parka closer as a sudden gust of wind blew snow against my face. I let out a breath of warm white air and watched it swirl in the wind for a few seconds before it dissipated. Finally the door to Sokka's hut opened. "Brrr, it's cold out there. You couldn't have opened the door any sooner?" I questioned as I stood on their doorstep, noticing too late that Sokka wasn't the one who answered the door.

"I could have the Kyoshi warriors beat you up for that comment." Suki jibed, narrowing her eyes.

I threw my hands up defensively. "Sorry, so sorry! I thought it was Sokka."

"Really?" Suki's eyes narrowed further, as if she were assessing my honestly. Finally, she smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"No offense, but you're not very good at it." I retorted. Suki gave me a death glare. "Also kidding!" I lied. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, examining the inside of the house, which seemed rather warm. A gust of wind blew against my back. "Can I come in now?"

"Only if you behave." Suki answered as she went back inside, leaving the door open for me to follow. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, relishing in the heat that spread throughout the house by the heating system that Sokka had invented.

The Southern Water Tribe had gone through many changes since the end of the war. There were more waterbenders here now, and more people in general. Sokka had crafted many plans to improve the Southern Water Tribe's way of living. First of all, by crafting huts rather than igloos for non-bending residents of the south. Waterbending residents could easily build and repair igloos while non-benders often had to build or repair igloos with their bare hands, spending hours cutting into the ice for bricks to use in the construction of said igloos. Of course, the huts that were built instead needed something to help keep the residents warm. Thus, Sokka created a ventilation system that used wind currents from outside to propell warm air from the fireplace throughout the house.

I removed my parka, hanging it up on the rack beside the door, and also removed my snow boots to avoid tracking ice through the house. _Suki would_ kill _me_. I then followed Suki down the hall. "Is Sokka home? I have an urgent matter to discuss with him."

"Of course you do. You hate traveling in this weather. It _must_ be urgent." Suki answered. There was a pause as I waited for her to answer my question. "Yes, he's home." Suki opened the door into what looked to be a living area, where Sokka was sitting cross-legged on the floor making silly faces at a laughing toddler. "Sokka, someone's here to see you."

Sokka looked up from his game of peek-a-boo and nodded. Suki walked into the room and scooped the toddler up in her arms. After one final wave goodbye, Sokka came to join me in the hallway. "Ryuu, this is a surprise!" He exclaimed, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Urgent matters." I answered, looking past Sokka at his and Suki's son. "He's almost two years old, isn't he?" I commented as I watched Suki play peek-a-boo with him.

"Yeah." Sokka answered, not taking his eyes off me. "What urgent matters?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere more… Private?" I suggested.

Sokka chuckled a little, amused. "Suki can be trusted with a secret." I frowned, but didn't say anything. "But if it's that important, we can go to my study."

"That would be much better, thank you." I answered as Sokka led the way to his personal study, which was the last room in the hut. The flooring and walls of this room were made of a different material than the rest of the hut, as if it had been added on some time after the hut's original construction. The inside of the room was quite messy. Blueprints with poorly-drawn pictures on them scattered the ground of his study, and there were multiple ink stains in different spots on the floor as if Sokka had a habit of spilling ink.

"So what is it?" Sokka inquired. By this point he seemed a little concerned.

"I… Well…" I paused, not sure how to ask it. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I just have some questions about the process of making a betrothal necklace." I eventually admitted.

"What?" Sokka's eyes widened in shock. The shocked look on his face was quickly replaced with a wide smile and a joyful laugh. "You're serious?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm serious."

"You're going to propose to my sister?" He pressed, his smile growing wider with each passing second.

"Who else would I want to be betrothed with?" I replied, getting a little impatient. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am." Sokka laughed, too happy to contain the outburst of joy. "I'm just surprised. Everyone else is already married. Just this morning Suki and I were talking about when you would finally work up the courage to propose to Katara."

I couldn't help but laugh then, shaking my head. "It wasn't a matter of courage, it was a matter of timing." I explained after I had composed myself. "Katara has poured her heart and soul into rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe. I wanted to be sure that I can be comfortable living here. It's out of my element. _Way_ out of my element. But if Katara is happy here, then so am I. I'm ready to take the next step. Settle down. Start a family."

"Well, then…" Sokka trailed off, opening a drawer at the bottom of his desk. "I have some old plans in here from when I was planning on proposing to Suki." Sokka explained as he emerged with some poorly-drawn images of what I assumed to be betrothal necklace designs. "Before she beat me to it, that is."

"Yeah, we all know the story of how Suki proposed to you." I answered as I gathered the different drawings and sifted through them. "I don't know… None of these seem right."

"Of course they don't." Sokka answered as he opened another drawer, and pulled out a dark blue ribbon with a small sky-blue pebble attached to it. The pebble was blank. "This is a blank betrothal necklace. You're supposed to carve a symbol in it yourself-something that's meaningful to your relationship with Katara."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. I can do that."

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Katara wondered as I guided her across the ice, my mitted hands covering her eyes.

"Patience! We're almost there!" I answered as we reached the peak of the glacier. Below was a valley of cracked ice floating on the sea. The moonlight reflected off of the ocean water and each floe of ice. The reflections danced off of one another, creating a beautiful array of light. I thanked the spirits that the sky was clear tonight as I removed my hands from Katara's eyes.

"Whoa…" She whispered, astounded by the natural beauty. "It's… Beautiful." Katara leaned her head against my shoulder.

"The best part is that I get to share it with you." I reached into the pocket of my parka and retrieved the betrothal necklace, holding it up for Katara to see. The necklace pictured a wave swirling into a flame, representing our two different nations. "And I want to share the rest of my life with you, Katara. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as she examined the necklace. "Yes! Of course!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my hands around her back, pulling her closer as we shared a passionate moonlight kiss.

Four months later, Katara and I had a traditional South Pole wedding. Everyone showed up: Tikaani, our father, Sokka, Suki, Red, Jet, Zuko, Tikaani, Aang, Toph, and all of their kids. Our honeymoon on Ember Island was even better. But the best part… Was the idea of spending the rest of my life with Katara

Their kids:

Ryuu and Katara get married during the fall of 111 AG at the ages of 27 and 25, respectively. They are the last of Team Avatar to get married, as Sokka and Suki married in 108 AG (both at the age of 24), and Aang and Toph married in 109 AG (both at the age of 21). Ryuu and Katara have a total of three kids.

Kya II (118 AG)- Kya II is the firstborn daughter of Ryuu and Katara. She is the same as the one in the show, with minor adjustments to account for Ryuu being her father instead of Aang. Being the oldest of the three, she is a bit of a control freak and tends to be really bossy.

Rei (120 AG)- Rei is the second-born daughter of Ryuu and Katara. She is a non-bender like her uncle. She looks a lot like her mother, but has amber eyes and a lighter skin tone like her father. Personality-wise she is usually very calm, tending to solve problems with her words rather than with violence. This is most-likely do to her non-bending combined with her status as the middle child. Often throughout childhood she acted as a mediator between Rokan and Kya II, who very rarely got along.

Rokan (122 AG)- Rokan is the firstborn son of Ryuu and Katara. He is a firebender like his father. He looks to be an even mixture of both his parents. As far as personality goes, he takes after his uncle Sokka: he loves making jokes, even if not everyone around him shares his sense of humor. He also is a very independent spirit, always wanting to solve problems on his own, usually his own way. This is part of why he clashes with his bossy older sister Kya II.

Children of the other members of Team Avatar:

Sokka and Suki:

Ikaro (109 AG)- Non-bender

Nukka (119 AG)- Non-bender

Aang and Toph:

Bumi (110 AG)- Non-bender

Tenzin (119 AG)- Airbender

Lin (121 AG)- Earthbender

Toph and ?*:

Suyin (127 AG)- Earthbender

*Toph eventually leaves Aang after having an affair with another man (Suyin's father), taking Lin with her. After this, Aang and Toph have a pretty tense relationship. Toph and Aang reach a state of healing and forgiveness before Aang's death and Toph's disappearance.


End file.
